(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet and a method and kit for constructing the cabinet. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and kit for constructing a cabinet which uses a plurality of side panels positioned between top and bottom plates and connected together along their sides by rods.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of cabinets and methods for constructing the cabinets. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,088 to Robinson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,224 to Jones; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,680 to Griggs et al.
Robinson shows a container having an upper plate and a lower plate with four (4) plate-like side members. The corners of the container are formed by posts. The posts have a cylindrical portion with a pair of flanges on each side. The cylindrical portion and the flanges form U-shaped recesses into which the side members are inserted.
Jones shows a supporting framework constructed of interconnecting tubes. Some of the tubes are connected together by a ball type joint which allows the tubes to be positioned during assembly.
Griggs et al. shows a display case having four side panels, a top panel and a bottom panel. Rod-like securing members are positioned at the corners. The rod-like members have a diameter substantially the same as the width of the side panels. The rod-like members are essentially in an abutting relationship with the vertical edges of the side panels.
There remains a need for an easy to assemble cabinet where the sides of the side panels have curved surfaces which engage rods to provide a finished appearance.